(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a heating device and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
There is known an image forming apparatus that includes two types of fixing devices capable of being replaced with each other, detects a type of a replaced fixing device, and performs control corresponding to the type.